Xenophilius Figgwood
Xenophilius Figgwood Filth year ' Slytherin' |- | ' Patronus ' Ferret |} About Xenophilius Figgwood was raised by his aunt and uncle, who consider his parents to be weak and muggle loving. They took him in as a young man, simply for the reason that they couldn't have children themeselves and didn't want the only one that could carry on the family name to be a blood traitor like his parents were. So he was raised hating his parents and everything they did. His parents were curious people, they took most of their time coming out of Hogwarts studying the muggle world and travelling. They were too busy in their own things to even care about their son, if they were to have took care of him. Xenophilius was raised by house elves and an every once in a while stiff uncle who gave him books and supplies to learn for Christmas. At the age of ten Xenophilius soon learned that it was better to have no emotion than to care. Easier just as well. His aunt was nothing but disrespectful of him. Often explaining that he might end up to become his worthless parents. His uncle was stiff and barely spoke. Xenophilius was not friendless, however he would rather it that way, he had only two friends, bot pure-bloods and both with the same morals. Xenophilius grew up in a cold house hold and in response he had a cold heart. Personality and Traits. Xenophilius has a sneaky sort of personality. Often doing anything to gain control. Often not caring about anyone else and what he has to do to anyone else to gain control or power. He has a special sort of way on controlling his emotions, what very little he has. Xenophilius has no sensitivity and no one he relies on, that, in his oponion, being his greatest strength. There is no reason, in his opinion, to rely on others when in the end everyone will do anything for themselves and leave anyone behind. So there's no reason to not be selfish, or smart. Xenophilius doesn't consider himself intelligent but much of a word smith. Using his silver tonge to get him out of anything or into anything. The only redeeming trait that Xenophillius could have is he has his own sort of loyalty and moral correctness. Which stops him from doing anything too terrible Appearance Xenophilius Figgwood has light blonde hair with light blue eyes, usually looking tired or stressed. Slim but tall body type. Possessions Xenophilius keeps a map of the world given to him by his father at a very young age before his aunt and uncle started to take care of him. Skills and Special Abilities Xenophilius has a way with words. Spell List First Year *Wingardium Leviosa *Protego *Pack *Anapneo *Anti-Cheating Spell *Cistem Aperio *Color-Change Charm *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Hair-Thickening Charm Second Year *Reparo *Rictusempra *Scourgify *Pluma Pondus *Illegibilus *Oculus Reparo *Obliteration Charm *Impedimenta *Aguamenti *Alohomora *Aresto Momentum *Dissendium *Fumos *Glacius *Herbivicus *Hemavicis Atramentum *Glisseo Third Year *Concealment Charm *Finite Incantatem *Freezing Charm *Lumos Solarum *Engorgio *Unbreakable Charm Fourth Year *Drought Charm *Fidelius Charm *Muffliato *Stupefy *Supersensory Charm Fifth Year *Expecto Patronum *Stealth Sensoring Spell *Declino alica *Oblitus *Lumos Maxima *Intervenite Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars